


Fading Apathy

by ShirouChan



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirouChan/pseuds/ShirouChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little poem for our favorite little devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> I guess it's Miharu's turn for a little poem this time. Personally I like Yoite's poem a bit more, but our little devil boy needs some love too.

 

Fading Apathy

 

I never wanted to be a part of all this,

The world you call Nabari,

I wanted to be left alone,

To not have to care about anyone,

Or Anything.

 

This apathy I'd perfected through the years,

Was my strongest defense,

So how is it,

That you were able to affect me so easily?

 

You broke through my barriers like it was nothing,

Like it was mere childsplay for you,

But I have to wonder,

Would you have even tried,

If you didn't think I could make your wish come true?

 

Desperately at first,

I clung to my apathy like a drowning man,

Trying so hard to remain alfoat,

In the storm of emotions I thought I'd long since locked away.

 

But as our journey together continues on,

I find my walls caving more and more,

And before I knew what happened,

The walls had disappeared entirely.

 

I began to care more with each passing day,

I allowed our bond to settle ever deeper in my heart,

Even though I knew,

That you were going to leave my side from the start.


End file.
